The present invention relates to a vehicle-safety, rear-lighting assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle-safety, rear-lighting assembly with a structural configuration that provides numerous improvements over existing rear-lighting systems. The present rear-lighting system provides a more conspicuous and visible lighting and signalling arrangement which does not obstruct the operator's view through the rear window in any significant manner. Furthermore, since the present rear-lighting system is situated within the interior of the vehicle, it is protected from damage that can sometimes be caused by road debris, minor collisions (i.e., "fender benders"), and the like.
The present rear-end, lighting system, to be described herein in full detail, is mounted flush against the inside perimeter of the rear window. This peripheral light arrangement creates a larger lighted area that does not obstruct the rear-window view and substantially increases the visibility of the lighting system for other drivers. Furthermore, the particular arrangement of each of the individual signalling elements in the system enables one to recognize each signal quicker.
The bright, red lights across the top and bottom of the window are used for braking. Flashing, amber-lighting elements, on the left or right side of the window, signify that a turn is to be made in the direction (left or right) indicated by the flashing element. The white lights below each of the turn signals notify approaching traffic, or the like, that the vehicle is in reverse gear. Since the braking and tail lights are mounted across the top and bottom of the rear window while the turn signals are mounted on the sides, more attention is directed to the different signals when they are on. The separated positioning of the signals leaves little chance that they might be confused for each other. This improved lighting arrangement conforms to accepted standards and provides greater visibility due to its arrangement and increased lighted area.